The Detective in the TARDIS with Hunters and Angels
by pinkfluffyunicorn69
Summary: The Winchesters are on their way to a detective in London. Some hunters mentioned that they saw a blue box everytime when somethings bad happened, like the Winchesters. The dective, Sherlock heared about The Blue Box and want to find out everything about it and find it with the help of the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don`t own any of those characters,but I own the idea. I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

England, Cardiff 05:27 pm

"Hi boys". Gabe suddenly appeared in Dean`s Impala."What The Bloody Hell", Dean shouted at Gabriel." Nope it is only me", the angle tried to make a joke." I Gabe, wazzup?"Sam asked normally. He already get used, that both angels (also Cas) appeared suddenly out of nowhere anytime. Sure it completely cofused him , but they did it so often that he wonders why Dead no get used to it already. "Ahhh nothing really, Moose. I came cause I am so lonelyyy! Please can I help you with your hunting tour or whater ya do? PLEAAASSEE!?"*silence*,"Yah sure why not, ya wont go anyway, even if Sammy would told ya?", Dean asked."Sure, I wouldn't. Thank ya Dean. Yaay, so what is it this time?", the archangel asked and took a lollipop out of his jacket.

* * *

It is a Blue Box. Sam informed Gabriel about everything they already was a fucking long list. They searched in old history books and found out that this Blue Box is a old Police Box or something like that and there is someone called "The Doctor". He is in so many history and culture, religion and other books that they first thought he is only a legend but then they heard of some other hunters that every year he appeared in London on Christmas Eve. They tried to talk to a girl called "Rose Tyler", but when they phoned her a second time a guy named Ricky or kinda that way, informed them that she is not in this buisness anymore... like she is dead or something it isn't clear yet. And when they tried to contact a woman named Dona Noble, a old man, Wilfred, told them not to ask about the Doctor or The TARDIS... "What did he mean with Tardis.", Gabe asked.

" We don`t know, maybe it is the name of that box or an other woman.", Dean answer." Hello Dean, Sam and brother." Cas suddenly appeard." So then we are complete, lets hunt the Doctor.", Gabe laughed. "So, Moose please continiuuuu!"... Yeah so everybody was talking about the Tardis. They got a number from a detective who they are driving now. As long as they sit in the Impala, Sam informed them quiet about everything they know. He can travel through time and they think also in space. Martha Jones, talked to them and warned them to not find out who the doctor is. Could it be, that he is that dangerous? But as everybody know, they don`t give a fuck at her warnings.

* * *

So now they arrived in London, where they want to meet the detective, named Sherlock Holmes and the Doctor John Watson."John Watson is the doctor?", Gabe asked. " Nooo, he was in the army I think it was Afghanistan, he was a army doctor or something like that." Sam replied."You always say something like that, someone like that, why?" Cas asked Sam." I told ya at the beginning that I dont know exactly.", Sam answered a little depressed. He dont like it, when he don`t know. They were under the address which the crime detective gave them." 221 B? Are you sure, which street is it?", Sam asked Dean. "Yes Sammy, I am sure and yes it is the Bakerstreet."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. **

**Have fun and please review :3**

**xox**

* * *

England, London 06:36 pm Friday, 20th December

"Yes, 221 B Bakerstreet, that`s right, good morning gentlemen.", a man with dark hair, blue eyes with a tea cup in the one hand, opened the dark door." So you are Mr Dean Winchester, Mr Sam Winchester, but who are you two? Brothers. You like Mr Sam Winchester more, and you, your relationship is better with Mr Dean Winchester, than with Mr Sam Winchester, but you respect him also as a... family member? Yeah, that shoulb be right. John! Mrs Hundson! Our guest`s are here. Please step in."

*silence*

"Thank you, and yes you were right about everything. So my name is Gabriel.", the angel informed the detective."And you are?","Yes,yes. My name is Sherlock Holmes, crime detective I heard you are chasing the blue box, and here you are.", Mr Sherlock explained shortly. "Yeah, hello I am John Watson and this lady here is our Landlord, Mrs Hudson", John greeted everybody. "Hello John", Gabriel was very excited, the hell knows why. "So, what information do you have about the blue box and the doctor, Mr Holmes?", Dean asked gently. "Oh, please only Sherlock. So as you already know: he is a time and space traveller. And he isnt from earth, he is kinda an alien.", Sherlock explained.

"Gabriel, it isnt anything of your work is it?", Castiel asked his brother. "Nope, not this time. But I wish it were.", Gabriel answered with a grin on his face. "What do you mean by that?", Holmes asked cofused, he hate it when he don't know something, just like Sammy. "It could be weird but trust me it is the holy truth. Gabriel and Castiel aren't human. They are angels.", Dean answered the question. " Oh so we have an quite crazy blue box alien and two angels. I like that.", Sherlock said. "You believe us?", Sam asked. "Why would you lie? And I can tell you something more I know about you. For example it was your fault that the apocalypse started but you were the one which stop it, but for this the younger Winchester had to be possesed by Lucifer, and with his posession he jumped into a cage or prison with Adam his younger half-brother who was possesed by an angel called Michael. You were in Hell too Mister Dean, but the angel Castiel brought you out of there, yes and Mister Gabriel is the Trickster. So I think I hadn't forgot about anyone, have I?", Sherlock asked."Sherlock.. How?...Why?...What?...",John was confused. He never thought he would read those books. "How do you know that all?!", Castiel asked t

he crime detectiv with a voice full of anger, danger and fear. "Oh hold on, angel. I read those books about you, those one which Mister Chuck wrote, he is probably God or something like that not only a prophet.", Sherlock answered quick, cause he don't want to be burn to death by an angry angel. "Oh, those damn books.", Dean whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third chapter ^^**  
**Like always I don't own this characters, but I wish I would.**

**But I own this idea :3 **  
**Please review.**

**xox**

* * *

England, London 07:48pm Friday, Saturday the 20th, 21th December

It was getting late when Mrs Hudson came to the boys upstairs."Eh Sherlock may I ask the gentlemen something?","Yeah, sure just ask", Sam replied. "Do you know where you gona sleep tonight, cause one of you can sleep on my couch, when you won't find anything.","Oh that's nice, thank you. So Sammy you will sleep on the couch and I will sleep in the Im..."

"Sorry to interrupt you but as you can see, we have a couche too, so you can sleep on our when you want.", John said to Dean." Oh ehh, yes thank you so I sleep here and Sammy downstairs. So this is cleared, are we gona do our work now, or do you want to sleep?", Dean asked." No we won't go to bed till we have some more informations."Sherlock decided.

Mrs Hudson went downstairs, Gabriel popped out of nowhere with a bag full of candy ( which was typical for him) and Sam was sitting with his Laptop in front of Doctor Watson, also sitting with his Laptop by the table. Dean was sitting in John's chair and Sherlock in his. Cas was searching in some old books which he found in Israel, Berlin, Bakingham Palace, and some other history places also in the USA.

* * *

This are the informations they already have: TARDIS = Time and Relative Dimensions in Space = Blue Box, Regenations- his 10 Regenation, companions Rose Tyler( dead?), Martha Jones(unit, wth is that) and Donna Noble ( can't remember anything), intrusion of Cybermen( update of the human being) ,some Daleks ( mashines or aliens from outer space), Big Ben Crash, Themse without water, flying titanic, bug christmas star which tried to kill people, The Doctor = Danger? Or Help?

* * *

Sam was the first one who went to bed, it was 01:38am the next day. John went after Sam to bed, at 01:46am. The next one was Gebriel who doesn't went to bed, but to watch over the place and looking for some demons which could be nearby, but also watching the moose sleeping. So there was only Sherlock, Dean and Castiel left. Castiel mutered something about to have something little to do, so he disapeared at 2:31am. "Should we go to bed, too?", Dean asked. " Are you sleepy?", Sherlock replied with a question. " A little.", Dean answered. "So i wull bring you something.", Sher said stand up and went out of the room. 3 minutes later he was back with a blanket and a pillow. "Here for ya."

"Thank you, you are quite nice even if you are a sociopath or something in that way.", Dean said and grinned. "Yes, I am, I should go sleep now, it is already 4:38am we need some sleep too.", Sherlock smiled. "Yeah good night.", Dean yawned and fall asleep. Sherlock didn't got the time to stand up and felt asleep on his chair sliped of and slept at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

England, London 08:49am Saturday the 21th December

"Why am I laying on the couch?", Sherlock asked confused when he opened his eyes.

"You were laying on the ground and I didn't want you to catch a cold so you slept on the couch. I made tea.", Dean answered with a smile and gave Sherlock the mug.

"But where did you sleep?"," When I woke up it was 06:27 and when I saw you and brought you to the couch, but after that I couldn't sleep, so I drove to buy something for breakfast.", Dean informed him.

Sherlock stood up and look what Dean bought. He took himself a cookie, he wasn't hungry, but he know when he wouldn't eat something John would probably look after him. Dean took a Strawberry pie.

"So do you found something out?", Sherlock asked."Yeah, he always appeared when the workd or the universe is in danger.", Dean answer. "In three days it is christmas so shall we wait?", Sherlock asked the older Winchetser."If it is ok for you, that we stay, sure.", Dean answered.

"Yeah, it is a brilliant idea, but I am sorry I have to leave now, have to solve a crime, when you find something out and it is very importand call me or text me, here",Sherlock gave Dean his phone number, which wasn't necessary cause John already had it.

"Bye", and so Sherlock went out of the house, to solve a crime.

* * *

11:26am Saturday

"Hei Dean, good morning John. Oh and Gabriel. Cas.",Sam greeted everyone.

"Hi", Cas greeted him back, Everyone already had ate and now they sit and do their research.

"Something new?",Sammy ask.

"Yeah, we have the sound of the tardis,the blue box, we have kinda everything the only thing we don't know is, where he is at the moment.",John answer his question.

"We stay here until Christmas cause he is in London every year.", Dean told his brother.

* * *

14:39am Saturday

"Hey guys, it is me", Sherlock was back from work.

"What was it this time.", John asked. "A painting "Reichenbachfall". It was stolen.", Sherlock replied. Sam, John and Gabriel were watching TV. Castiel and Dean were on a hunt, cause Cas saw some demons nearby, actually there were 4 demons. Sherlock sit down in the kitchen and done some experiments.

"Sherlock, Lestrade and Molly will come here on Christmas, I think, that they think we are doing a party or something and Lestrade said you owe him something.","Is Lestrade somebody from the police or Molly?", Sam asked the detective. "Lestrade only, are you still afraid of the police, you don't have to Greg will only say "It is not our division" or something in this way.", Sherlock replied.

"So you are gonna make a party", Gabriel ask. "We habe to, cause when Lestrade say I owe him something, it is scary.", Sherlock answer. "You hate partys?", Sam ask.

"Yes definitely, there are so many people and you have to be nice to each other.", Sherlock answer.

"Did I heard the word party?", Dean came in, who the first time since Sam could remember was not very happy about a party. "Yes a Christmas party." Nobody was happy about it, only Mrs Hudson.

When Castiel told her about everything she started to prepare a list with things she has to do.

They could only wait until Christmas, cause they know already everything what they could possibly know and they speak about to kill the doctor, but nobody wanted to cause he could really be the help that everyone gets if aliens are on earth, so they can't kill him, cause they don't want that the world is in danger again like in the apocalypse. The Christmas party is on the 23th December.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter.**

**read, follow, favourite, review and enjoy my fic'. :3**

**xox**

* * *

England, London 01:37pm, Sunday 22th December

"Sherlock, did you done something for the party?" Mrs. Hudson asks.

"Nope","Here you can decorate your flat." Said Mrs. Hudson and gave the boys an old packet full of Christmas decoration. When she leaved the room, Cas and Gabe popped out of nowhere with a big Christmas tree.

"Yeah the place where it stay now, is perfect thank you guys." Sherlock said to the angels.

*Plop*they already decorated the tree.

"It looks good", Sam said to them. "Oh thank you Moose!" Gabriel replied.

"Why did you have to decorate the whole flat?" Sherlock asked.

"It looks better like this" John said. "Whatever. I am not going to make the food." Sherlock muttered.

"I already made some cookies with the moose." Gabriel grinned. "It wasn't very nice of you to put something on my neck" Sam muttered and Gabriel laughed. "He loves you" Sherlock said while he was reading a quite old book which he found when he searched his cigarettes. Without success.

Gabriel looked at Sherlock, like he was going to kill him and Sam was staring at the archangel. "What…you?" But Sammy was too confused to say anything. Yes the first time in his life he was speechless." Sherlock, what…" John started to ask but he was interrupt by Sam's movement. He stepped forward, there was a little space left between him and Gabriel. "Gabriel…I-…I love you, too" Sam murmured, as Gabriel heard that he raise his head stood on his toes and kissed Sammy. "Brother, since when do you love him?

"Oh, Cassie. I felt in love with him as I first met them. You know the little alien thing and there where I was in the theater…" Gabriel told his brother. Sam was staring at him like he wanted to say "Yeah me too" "Guys you look so adorable, but can you please get a room?" Dean said while he was grinning and everybody else started to laugh.

A couple minutes later John and Dean were at the supermarket, Sherlock was still reading his book, Sam and Gabriel were in Johns room and were talking or doing something else (use your imagination guys) and Castiel was searching in London for a blue box or some demons.

04:49pm, Sunday 22th December

"Guys we have a problem" Sam yelled through the flat. "This one guy, Lestrade, he is from Scotland Yard and we are searched by the FBI so I think we have one of those big problems right now."

"No Sammy we don`t relax ok. Cassie and I are going to change you and Dean into women, so nobody will recognize ya." Gabriel replied and took the younger Winchester hand and pull him into Sherlock's room. "Come Dean we will take Johns room, cause I don`t know how you will look like when I am done with you" Castiel said without even noticing that he had flirting with Dean right now.

Five minutes later Gabriel came with a hot woman in some black skinny Jeans and a black shirt with a blue black colored tie. "You look kind of hot, Samantha" Sherlock said to Sam, who was grinning at Gabriel. "Thank you, I think I look a little bit like Cheryl Cole" Sam said in a dark and sexy voice. Two minutes later Castiel came with a dark haired woman who was wearing a short dark red dress. "Hello guys" Dean said in cute voice which was confusing, because it was sexy in the same time. Nobody could respond because the doorbell rand and a high woman and a dark men voice started to greet Mrs. Hudson. Sam and Gabriel went to the kitchen to search the cookies, which they could not found so they started to make three cups of coffee (for Dean, Sam and Gabriel) and four cups of tea (for John and Sherlock, Molly, Lestrade (Castiel don`t want to drink anything)). "Shit it is hot!" Sam yelled when she spit some tea on her hand. Gabriel ran to the bathroom and came back with some paper to help Sammy. "Thanks" "No problem" Gabriel smiled.

"Hello this is Molly Hooper and I am Greg Lestrade" Greg greeted Castiel who stood up from the couch to greet the two people. "Hello my name is Castiel and Dean here is my friend." Castiel introduced himself and Dean. "And I am his brother Gabriel Novak and here we have my hot girlfriend Sam" Gabriel introduced grinning at Sam. "Hello everybody, Sherlock you have quite more guest than I expected"

Greg grinned at Sherlock who was staring at Dean.

"Yeah I have, no wait we should not forget John" Sherlock warned. The party was nothing more than talking and drinking tea and coffee, before Gabriel found some wine Dean bought at the supermarket. Four hours later Lestrade decided to go and Molly was too drunk to go alone so Greg take her with him.

One hour later Sam decided to go to sleep, but he take the keys to the Impala to drive to the next hotel, because she was sick of the couch and wanted to have some hours alone with Gabriel.

30 minutes later John went to his own room to get some sleep. Castiel went outside and told Dean he found some demons he is going to manage. So Dean and Sherlock were alone. The Winchester stood up to bring some beer from the fridge. "Sher do you want some?" "No, Alcohol don`t agree with me." Sherlock respond.

Dean sat down on the couch and drunk her beer. "I really want to know if this spell will stay until tomorrow" "Why?" Sherlock asked. "I start to like this body" Dean smiled. "What are you thinking at the moment?"

"Why the hell aren`t you in my bedroom" Sherlock replied. "Oh that is a good thought" Dean muttered and smile. And then suddenly Deans Cellphone started to ring. "I'm on the highway to hell. On the highway to hell. Highway to hell. I'm on the …..." "Sorry" Dean muttered and took the call. It was from Bobby who wanted to wish them happy Christmas 'cause he is going on a hunt and don't know if he will be back on Christmas day so he phoned today, and he told the boys that they have to be careful and they shouldn't phone him until he is back. "Yeah Bobby I understand, merry Christmas" Dean said. "Hey Dean why is your voice so…."

"Damn sexy? Yeah that is because we had some Scotland Yard friends of Sherlock over and Castiel and Gabriel turned us into women so they won't recognize us." Bobby laughed and muttered a quick idjits and hang up. As he hung up he looked at Sherlock who was staring at her.

"So you like ACDC?" Sherlock asked "Yeah..." Dean admitted and looked at her phone. Sherlock stand up and take Dean by his hand and bring him to his bedroom. "You can sleep on the other half, I know that the couch is not comfortable enough and I have still space here so..."Sherlock said."Is it only because I am a girl right now?" Dean asked with a smile on her face. "Maybe" Sherlock grinned and throw himself on the bed.

* * *

**So this is it, again. :3 Hope you like it and sorry I didn't update for long. Till next time, guy's.**

**Love**

**-Agnes-**


End file.
